Never Let You Go
by Pearlshipper4evar
Summary: He was the world to me and I let him go. She was the only thing that mattered to me and I let her go. I know now to never let you go. Pearlshipping. One-Shot
**One of my friends who is a girl but is not my girl friend asked me to do this. She said it can only be a max of 600 words. I feel it could of been longer but due to the restrictions given it wasn't :(**

Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this :)

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my Youtube Channel: Megaminxsolver :)

* * *

 **(Ash POV)**

Everyday I asked myself, "What is love?". Brock told me it was an attraction to someone else, but I countered asking why I never felt it. I finally understood love when I met her. She was beautiful. She had dark blue hair and cerulean eyes I could get lost in forever. She was kind and nice. She was compassionate and always put others before her. Her name was Dawn Berlitz and I let her go ….

 **(Dawn POV)**

Everything about his was perfect. His brown chocolate colored eyes were to die for. He consistently put himself into danger to save his friends. He was the sole reason I am still in contesting. I, always said, if I can't be with Ash, I would never be with anyone else…. But I let him go.

 **(Ash POV)**

When my journey in Sinnoh came to an end, I did the thing I would've done if I had never met Dawn, I set off to another region. However, this time I let the one thing most important to me behind. When I said my goodbyes and held her close for the last time, I felt a part of me detaching and I felt happiness drain from me. I put on a facade of a happy smiling face, but it was useless. When the ship left the port I ran into my room and glared at the wall thinking that my life was useless because I let her go.

 **(Dawn POV)**

The moment that ship left the pier I knew I made a terrible mistake. I wanted to have him in my arms and tell him how I felt. It felt like the world was crumbling around me, like the facade I put up. My face twisted and I fell crying. Piplup was next to me with tears in his eyes patting me on the back and tried to comfort me. My only thought was that my life was useless without him, because I let him go.

 **(Ash POV)**

I don't know what happened to me. I needed to be with Dawn she was my life energy and without her I was dying. I jumped off the boat and started swimming to the pier. Luckily the boat was still close to the pier. I noticed that Dawn was crying on the ground hands in her face.

"Why so sad Dawn." I questioned.

She jolted upright. The sadness on her face was quickly replaced with joy.

"A-a-ash, w-what are you doing h-here." she stumbled.

"I can't leave just yet, I left something important and it is very precious to me. I need it, it is my precious!" I said sounding like Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

 **(Dawn POV)**

"W-what is it" I questioned happy that I can spend a few more moments with Ash.

"You" He muttered.

"Huh?" I questioned seeing the conflicting emotions on his face.

" I said you! I need you too live. You are my everything and I cannot and will not live without you. What I am trying to say is, Dawn, I love you."

My eyes widened. Ash love me! I felt like screaming with joy. My face turned red.

Ash must of thought I was turning red with anger because he said, "Sorry to bother, you." and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. His red lips crashing into mine was easily my favorite moment ever! His eyes widened and he gradually melted into the kiss.

"S-so d-does that mean you love me too." he cutely stuttered.

"Of course, silly!" I said lightly hitting his arm playfully.

He chuckled and said, "Dawn, I will never let you go, ever!"

"Neither will I." I whispered.

* * *

 **Good, bad, meh? Please Review &Rate I really hope you enjoyed it. It was interesting for me to do this because I have really never understood why Ash left Sinnoh and Dawn gave up Ash and a life of adventure for her buneary's modeling career!? Anyways guys hope you enjoyed please Review. :)**

Until next time

\- Mega


End file.
